


Good Golly Barnes

by StarSpangledBucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Bucky, Angel Wings, Angst, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Barebacking, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Boots - Freeform, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky Drinks A Weird Potion, Crossdresser Bucky, Crossdressing, Demon Bucky, Demon Sex, Demons, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dogs Do Hump Legs Okay, Dresses, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Eyeliner, Fishnets, Flirting, Fluff, Handcuffs, Humor, Leather, Leg Humping, Light Bondage, Lust, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sciencebros On The Side, Sexual Content, Shapeshifter Bucky, Shapeshifting, Someone Put Me In Hell For This, Spanking, Steve is Amused, Stiletto Heels, Swearing, Tails, The Other Avengers Are Amused, Top Bucky Barnes, Vampire Bucky, dog Bucky, dog ears, fangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After accidentally drinking one of Tony and Bruce’s weird concoctions lying around their lab, Bucky is stuck for six days, with six different things changing about him. At first it’s amusing to Steve. But on the sixth day, Bucky becomes something that Steve seems to find extremely enticing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It Began

**Author's Note:**

> \- Day One: Bucky becomes a vampire - Explicit - (Blood from biting, a sexual bet and the boys getting a little handsy)  
> \- Day Two: Bucky becomes a dog, ears, tail and canine-like instincts included - Mature (Purely for swearing and sexual content/themes. E.g: Bucky humps one of the Avengers legs)  
> \- Day Three: Bucky becomes an angel, wings included - Mature (Swearing and sexual innuendos/sexual remarks)  
> \- Day Four: Bucky becomes a shape-shifter - Mature (Swearing and dirty talk/sexual innuendos/sexual talk)  
> \- Day Five: Bucky becomes a cross-dresser - Mature (Swearing and dirty talk/sexual remarks)  
> \- Day Six: Bucky becomes a demon with a heightened need for lust - Explicit - (Swearing, dirty talk, basically porn, explicit sexual content)

There was no denying that Bucky wouldn’t be at _least_  a little curious about things in Avengers Tower. After recovering from his years with HYDRA and endless times his therapist refused on letting him out of isolation, Bucky was finally allowed out after six months. Over that time he and Steve rekindled that strong friendship they had back in the 1940‘s, and maybe a little something more. It was more on Steve’s part, he’d always felt a little stronger about Bucky in a non-friendship sort of way. But Bucky settled into it easily and they made their relationship official to everyone else in the tower once Bucky had been allowed out. Steve took him everywhere in the city, whether they walked or rode on Steve’s Harley, it didn’t matter. Bucky just loved being in Steve’s presence regardless. He still wasn’t fit enough to go on missions with the other Avengers. This left Bucky back at Avengers Tower with only the company of _JARVIS_ from time to time. It quickly began to bore him, he’d read books Steve had given him, he’d watched movies and TV shows for hours on end and he’d learnt how to use the Internet. But now, he needed more excitement. Since Steve wasn’t there he obviously couldn’t have the type of _excitement_ he truly lusted for. So he took it upon himself to search the tower each floor at a time. He’d found himself in Tony and Bruce’s lab first, and he shouldn’t really have been there. He _specifically_ remembered Tony telling him to stay away.

_“So help me if you go into that lab and touch anything I won’t fix your arm when you screw it up again,”_

Bucky ran his flesh hand down his metal arm, but shrugged away Tony’s words. He was too curious, far too curious. He wanted to know the secrets behind science, he wanted to know what went on. The brunette was parched from taking the stairs down to the lab, he still hated the elevator, so jogging down flights of stairs seemed like his only option. His throat was dry and his breathing was heavy, he felt like he was going to pass out at some point. Bucky wandered around the lab and looked at all the screens displaying equations and diagrams of all sorts.

“Wow,” he whispered.

“Mr Barnes, you are unauthorised to be in this room,” _JARVIS_ informed.

“Come on _JARVIS_ , we’re pals right? You won’t tell Stark,” Bucky replied, sounding hopeful.

There was a long pause and Bucky would have laughed hysterically if _JARVIS_ actually sighed in irritation.

“Carry on sir,” the AI spoke.

“Oh, I’m getting called sir now,” Bucky chuckled, smiling smugly.

He turned around to stare at Tony’s Iron Man suits lining the far wall. Bucky didn’t know why he needed so many, but they were interesting to look at. His eyes fell on a clear bottle sitting on a workbench, the contents a light blue colour. The brunette walked over to the workbench and popped the lid off, giving it a sniff to see if it smelt like a weird potion or anything. It had no aroma so Bucky assumed it must just be water or an energy drink. And with that, he drank the entire contents, gagging at the taste because the _taste...god,_ it was vile. Bucky threw the bottle in the trash and frowned as he made his way out of the room.

“I am never going back in there,” he sighed.

As he made his way out of the lab, Bucky could feel a weird churning sensation in his stomach. He rested his hand on his stomach and groaned, leaning against the wall.

“And I need to stop drinking weird things,” he grunted.

“Mr Barnes, Captain Rogers is home and is waiting for you upstairs,” _JARVIS_ issued.

Bucky hit his head back against the wall.

“Guess I’ll tour the rest of the tower later,” he mumbled.

Without another thought, the brunette took the elevator, finally facing his fear of the closed space. He sagged against the wall and ran a hand through his hair. The churning sensation came and went and Bucky felt that maybe he should tell Steve. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Steve was leaning against the kitchen counter on the main floor, head thrown back as he laughed. He looked dirty from their mission they had obviously been at, covered in a muddy substance. Tony was there, along with Bruce, Natasha, Sam, Thor and Clint, laughing also. Their gazes fell on Bucky as he wandered out, feeling his legs going a little wobbly.

“Buck?” Steve spoke.

“I-” Bucky paused, feeling a wave of nausea course through him.

He held it back as he held his hand up, hunching over and groaning.

“Bucky what’s wrong?” Steve asked, rushing to his side.

“I drank something and now I’ve got this weird feeling in my gut,” he whispered.

Tony’s eyes widened slightly as he looked over at Bruce.

“Um, Bucky...buddy, where did you find this ‘drink’?” he questioned.

“Down in your lab,” Bucky choked out, feeling his gag reflex kick in as he dry retched.

Bruce blanched.

“Oh shit...” Tony groaned, slapping his palm on his forehead.

The next six days weren’t going to be a fun ride for Bucky Barnes.


	2. Day One - Sink Your Teeth In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky struggles with his new vampire abilities. But at least he's grateful that some of the others are willing to help. That is until his bloodlust becomes a little too much, and Steve is in the firing line. However, Steve doesn't seem to protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit for blood drinking, the very sexually tense moments, the boys getting handsy and Bruce and Tony making sexual bets ;)

Tony and Bruce didn't think that there would be any side effects from the solution that Bucky drank. But they kept him in a spare room for the night, for both Bucky's safety and everyone else's. It bothered Bucky because that used to be the night he and Steve would watch a movie together. In fact, he was _beyond_ pissed off and felt that he was being kept in the room for no reason. Tony and Bruce were making their way down to the room, lab coats and gloves on, again just in case Bucky was spewing up weird fluid or if he was coughing up anything. All they knew was that the solution had a blue tinge and they couldn't quite remember what they'd mixed in that one. They had so many tubes and bottles of weird concoctions it was _impossible_ to keep up with what they all did.

"I told him to stay out of the _damn_ lab," Tony huffed, turning up his sleeves that were too long.

"Tony, he's been in and out of cryostasis, he's been brainwashed, he's had his memories wiped time and time again and god knows what else has happened to him. The guy is going to be curious about _everything_ around him. He hasn't had much time to explore the tower, he's been trying to catch up on things with Steve. You know how it is," Bruce explained. 

"Oh I love when you talk dirty to me, _honey_ ," Tony retorted, with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Bruce rolled his eyes as they stopped outside the room Bucky had been put into. He glanced at Tony who gave him a small nod, hand resting on his lower back. 

"You don't need to guide me in Tony," he muttered.

Tony scoffed.

"I'm not, I'm being your _ever so_ loving boyfriend and being affectionate," he quipped.

"Right..." Bruce murmured, punching in the code for the door.

It opened slowly and they were met with darkness and soft snores from the bed. They could see the outline of Bucky's body and also the sheets on the floor. But other than that it was impossible to make it where everything else was. 

" _JARVIS_ hit the lights," Tony ordered.

"Don't," a voice hissed groggily. 

"How did-" Bruce paused, eyes widening a fraction.

Bucky's body twitched as he pushed himself up, but it wasn't done lazily like he usually would. _No_ , this time he whipped up like a bullet train, his hair hanging over his face. He stretched and his bones cracked, save for his metal arm which whirred and clicked as he groaned huskily.

"Uh, Bucky, you okay?" Tony asked.

The brunette snapped his head to the side and Tony flinched as he saw glowing, literally _glowing_ blue-grey eyes staring back at him. Bucky stepped off the bed, grumbling at the light that seeped into the room. Bruce noticed and shoved Tony fully into the room, before closing the door behind them, to which Bucky hummed approvingly. He turned on one of the lights by a desk, turning the setting down to dim as Tony and Bruce stared in awe. The brunette suddenly darted towards the two, his face lit up by the dim light and it was... _deathly pale_.

"Woah, slow down there Flash," Tony issued.

Bucky grunted.

"You look like death," the brunette mused.

"I feel like it," Bucky replied.

Tony reached his hand out to take Bucky's arm for a blood sample, letting out a gasp as he pulled his hand back. Bruce stared in worry as the brunette beside him held his hand close to his chest.

"Bruce, he's _really_ fucking cold," Tony whispered.

"Yeah, and I just noticed something else...he doesn't have a reflection in the mirror..." Bruce answered.

"I thought you two were geniuses?" Bucky questioned, smirking smugly.

"We are," Tony protested. 

"Then what am I?" Bucky asked.

"I-" the brunette paused, looking over at Bruce. "Help me out here," he added.

"You're always asking for my help," Bruce replied.

"Oh jeez, Brucie, give me a bit of assistance wi-with this," he grumbled, gesturing to Bucky.

"If you two are gonna' have an argument then kiss and make love, you better get out of my room for that," Bucky huffed.

Tony frowned.

"We aren't going to do that," he mused.

Bucky rolled his eyes and turned back as he passed by the mirror again, his reflection no where to be seen. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand through his hair, closing his eyes for a moment.

"I could smell you two, your scent, when you were five floors down from me, I could hear your heartbeat too. I'm cold, my skin is pale, I have fangs and I have a very, _very_ big urge for blood right now," he breathed out.

"Your eyes reflected in the light too, or when you were agitated because of us," Bruce added.

"Are you kidding me? Are you saying he's a vampire? Bucky what kind of things have you been watching? Dracula? Dark Shadows? Supernatural?" Tony hissed.

"That's exactly what I am...and also yes to all three," Bucky answered.

"Hold on, I gotta see these _'fangs'_ ," Tony issued.

He stepped cautiously towards the brunette, his hands held up as Bucky glared at him.

"No biting," he warned.

Bucky nodded as he opened his mouth and Tony looked inside, his eyes searching Bucky's top row of teeth.

"There's two there," he continued.

"They retract," Bucky commented. "When I'm not hungry," he purred, leaning in close.

Tony let out a small yelp of terror as he stepped back, pressing himself against the mirror. Bucky laughed and ran his tongue across his bottom lip.

"Relax, your blood doesn't smell nice to me," he hummed, cocking his head to the side. "Unlike someone else's," he whispered.

Bruce blanched.

"Hey, no way, you aren't biting Bruce or drinking his blood," Tony snapped, standing in front of the brunette.

He was in protective boyfriend mode now.

"Not him either," Bucky laughed, smiling widely, his fangs on show. "I can smell Stevie right now, making his way up here," he continued. "He smells _good_ ," he moaned, biting him lower lip between his top teeth, fingers curling into the bedsheets.

"Bucky, this is bad okay. You're not biting anyone!" Tony yelled.

"If I don't get blood I'll die!" Bucky roared, getting to his feet.

"Okay, okay...look, we'll need alternatives. Animal blood maybe, or blood substitutes. This could only be for a couple of hours, a day maybe," Bruce interjected. "You need to fight the urge Bucky, you could seriously hurt Steve, or drink him dry. Do you want that?" he asked.

"Blood substitutes? Is this a fucking joke to you!" Bucky screamed. 

"Hey! Let's not forget who drank the solution!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Bruce, honey calm down," Tony soothed, resting his hand on Bruce's arm, rubbing his hand up and down it comfortingly. 

"Do you really want to drink Steve bone dry? Because that will kill him. And when this wears off, you won't have him here, because you couldn't hold off for a few hours or so," Bruce sighed.

Bucky looked down at the floor, his eyes stinging as tears formed in his eyes. He looked back up at his two new friends and saw the worried, yet still distressed looks in their eyes. I'm double the monster that I was he thought.

"I-" he paused, letting out a shaky breath. "I don't want to do that..." he choked out, shaking his head. "I don't-" he stopped, breath hitching in his throat.

The door opened and Steve stood in the open doorway, the light shining in. Bucky cowered back on his bed, he wasn't used to bright lights right now.

" _JARVIS_ dim the lights please," Tony commanded.

"Certainly sir," _JARVIS_ replied.

"What's going on?" Steve asked.

"Steve we-" Tony paused.

"Get him away," Bucky growled.

"Buck?" the blonde whispered.

"GET HIM AWAY!" the brunette yelled, his voice high pitched and gravelly.

Before Tony and Bruce could even make a move to get Steve out of the room, Bucky lunged at him. He pinned the blonde against the wall in the hallway, his eyes glowing with _hunger_ and _need_. Steve's eyes were wide as he stared at the fangs that retracted in Bucky's mouth, his strength at least three times stronger than usual. He could hear Steve's erratic heartbeat in his ears and he could smell Steve's blood, it was _so_ close. His breath was shaky as he clenched his teeth and tried to hold back. Bucky was desperate, hungry and out of control.

"You're my mate," he hissed, his face inching closer to Steve.

"His mate?" Tony interjected.

"It's just part of vampire instincts. When they have a mate, they mate for life," Bruce answered.

"Well...shit," Tony breathed out.

"Bucky wh-what the hell?" Steve choked out.

"What does it look like Steve? I'm a vampire! I'm a fucking monster! And I just-nngh-" he groaned, smelling Steve's blood pump through his veins. "I _need_ something," he whispered.

"Bucky think about what I said," Bruce issued.

The brunette was so close to Steve's neck he could almost taste the blood, his grip tightening on Steve's shirt. He huffed through his nose and let out a throaty growl as he shook his head.

"No..." he wavered. "No!" he spat, pushing Steve away.

"Bucky," he replied.

"Stay away from me!" the brunette roared, rushing back to the room.

He slammed the door in all of their faces, curling back onto the bed. His body ached for something to eat, all he wanted was blood. Bucky felt tears well in his eyes as he started sobbing, his face buried into the sheets. _How could I be so stupid?_ he thought. They were all right, he had gotten himself into this mess. And he'd nearly bitten Steve, he knew if he did he never would have stopped. He was a threat, just like he was all those months ago. Bucky trembled and choked out shaky breaths as he closed his eyes.

"We need to do something quick," Tony spoke.

Bucky could hear them through the door.

"He looked like...he was in pain," Steve whispered.

He could hear Steve letting out a weak sob and sniffling, Tony and Bruce soothing him in turn. But he was in pain.

"His body will be in pain from no blood. We need to find him something quick or he's going to get worse," Bruce informed.

"Okay, I'm going to go and look for anything that's close enough to blood. Steve, Bruce, you figure out how long you think this will last. And Bruce, sweetheart, for the love of god try and find out what it was he took," Tony ordered.

"I want to stay here with Bucky," Steve grunted.

The brunette's heart swelled slightly.

"Steve he just tried to sink his teeth into you!" Tony exclaimed.

"I can handle him!" Steve snapped. "It doesn't take much to keep someone calm. Just like you do with Bruce. You'd do anything for him right? You'd do anything for your mate," he added.

"We aren't alphas, betas or omegas here Cap," the brunette scoffed.

"I'm speaking for Bucky's sake! Hell, I'd protect him any day no matter what was thrown at us. So let me go in there...please," the blonde begged.

There were a few mumbles exchanged before the door opened and closed again, Steve's footsteps soft on the carpet. Bucky didn't move, he closed his eyes again and stayed still, swallowing the lump in his throat. The bed dipped and he felt Steve's arm wrap around his waist. Steve shuffled into Bucky's space, his body pressed against the brunette's back. He planted a soft kiss to Bucky's shoulder, warming the brunette's skin briefly.

"It's okay, I'm here," he soothed. 

Bucky simply took his hand and pressed it against his chest, his heart thrumming away softly. He was so tired, and weak. His new form wasn't cooperating with him, he found himself slipping. And he didn't want it to be like this for days, he wanted it over now. But deep down he knew this wasn't over, just yet.

* * *

After hours of trying to coax Bucky out from the room, Steve succeeded late in the afternoon as the sun was sitting low on the horizon. Tony had all the lights set to a dim setting, but not too much, Bucky had adjusted after a while. The team were meeting on the main floor for a late lunch, and today was pizza day. Except for Bucky of course, he'd had his fill of a blood substitute only an hour ago. But the smell of pizza had him sighing against Steve's shoulder as they went up to the floor. Steve had his arm wrapped lazily around Bucky's waist as the brunette sulked, metal arm around Steve and fingers curling into his red shirt. Bucky didn't really want to show his face to everybody else besides those who already saw, that being just Tony, Bruce and Steve.

"You gonna' be okay Bucky?" Steve asked, breaking the silence.

Bucky scoffed.

"нет," _No_ he replied.

Steve was used to his responses being in Russian sometimes, mostly when he was annoyed or angry. _Boy_ , when he got angry, Steve didn't understand half of the words that spilled out Bucky's mouth. He consulted in Natasha sometimes but even she couldn't keep up with the blabbering brunette.

"Listen, if it gets too much you can go back to our floor, deal?" he offered.

"да," _Yes_ Bucky murmured, head turning to nuzzle into Steve's neck.

The blonde smiled as he rubbed small circles on Bucky's lower back. Bucky hummed and breathed on Steve's neck, his lips pressing against his skin.

"Even your lips are cold," Steve mused.

"Why don't you warm them up then, Captain?" the brunette purred.

Steve groaned, tipping Bucky's head back further, his eyes meeting the brunette's. They stared back at him, shining in the light, dark and mysterious.

"I swear you're gonna' be the death of me," he breathed out.

"That could be fatal right now," Bucky teased.

He grinned with a coy smirk, fangs on show and it 'honestly' made a shiver shoot up Steve's spine to the point where he wanted to skip lunch. His lips slotted with Bucky's, his free hand coming up to grasp the nape of Bucky's neck as he kissed him passionately. Bucky hummed approvingly, deepening the kiss when he pushed his tongue past Steve's now parting lips. His grip tightened on Steve as he pushed him back against the elevator wall, his leg nudging in between Steve's. The blonde grunted, hands sliding under Bucky's black shirt to warm the skin on his lower back. Bucky let out a throaty growl, hands on either side of Steve's head.

"Buck...easy," Steve whispered, between kisses.

Bucky wasn't really listening due to the loud drumming of Steve's heartbeat in his ears. It was when Steve gave out a yell of pain and pushed Bucky back, covering his mouth with his hand. The brunette stared at Steve, his eyes widening a fraction when Steve pulled his hand away. Blood trailed down Steve's lip, stopping just before his chin as he ran his finger over the tear on his lip.

"Shit...Steve, I'm so sorry," Bucky wavered.

"It's fine..." the blonde answered.

"No it's no-" Bucky paused, his eyes suddenly glowing at a brighter intensity.

He turned away, metal hand slamming against the wall as he let out a deep breath. Steve's blood, it smelt _too_ good, he'd eaten just an hour ago but Steve's blood had him craving. Both Bucky's hands now rested on the wall, curling into fists as he closed his eyes.

"Bucky?" Steve soothed.

"Steve, just stay where you are," Bucky warned. "Give me a minute doll," he added.

Steve looked down at the floor, before the elevator came to a stop. The doors opened and Steve stepped out first, greeted by the others and a few raised voices at the sight of the blood. Bucky opened his eyes and let out another deep breath, blinking away tears that threatened to fall. That was nearly another close call, he was sick of this already and it had only been a couple of hours.

"Яша?" _Yasha?_ a soft voice crooned.

Bucky lifted his head, turning it to look behind him as he saw Natasha in the opening on the elevator. She was keeping it open for him, leaning against the door on the left side. Her eyes widened when she saw Bucky's abnormally bright eyes, pale skin and the darkening circles around his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Natasha asked.

"Do I look okay? I just bit my boyfriend and nearly fucking mauled him," Bucky spat.

"It's not your fault Яша," Natasha assured him.

"It is!" Bucky yelled. "I drank that god damn solution and now I'm a fucking vampire," he groaned.

"We'll fix it. Bruce and Tony are _so_ close. Come on...have pizza with us. Steve's fine," Natasha hummed.

The brunette saw Natasha holding out her hand, smiling softly. He took it, metal fingers curling around hers as she dragged him out of the elevator. Everybody was fussing around Steve, mostly Clint, he was such a mother hen.

"Who did this? Do I need to put an arrow through their head? An exploding one maybe?" he questioned.

"I did it," Bucky spoke.

He'd gained everyone's attention then, Sam staring in surprise, Thor staring in wonderment, Bruce and Tony staring with sympathy and Clint staring with out right confusion and shock. Steve had sorted his lip but kept his eyes trained on the dining table. Bucky felt really bad now and wanted to retreat and curl back into his bed. Clint tilted his head and gawked at him some more.

"What the fu-" he stopped suddenly.

"Clint!" Tony scolded.

"Is he a vampire?" Clint queried.

Silence looked for a moment, Bucky's gaze turning to Clint.

"Yes," he answered.

Clint snorted, before covering his mouth with his hand. His shoulders started shaking until he suddenly burst out laughing. He turned away from Bucky and slapped his hand on the table. Steve then looked up and glared at Clint, who couldn't even keep himself up right on his feet.

"Are you kidding me? He drank stuff that turns him into a vampire! That's hilarious!" he cackled.

"When you're fuckin' finished pal," Bucky grunted.

"Oh no, I'm not finished, I'm going to be laughing about this _all_ night," the brunette howled, holding his arms over his torso. "I've come to suck your blood! _Blah blah blah!_ " he teased, waving his hands around.

"Alright that's enough!" Steve yelled, fist slamming on the table.

It shocked everybody sometimes when Steve had sudden outbursts. He was usually the cool headed one in the entire team. But sometimes he had his little moments. Bucky looked at him with a small, thankful smile and Steve let out a small sigh.

"You wouldn't like it if you were the one who drank it Clint," Steve continued. "You'd hate it just as much as Bucky does," he added.

"Not only that, Bucky's having to control himself over Steve because he's attracted to the smell of his blood and Steve is his _'mate'_ as vamps call it," Tony interjected.

"How about we stop pointing out what Bucky is and leave him alone?" Natasha grunted.

"I am amused by your predicament friend Barnes," Thor boasted.

"See, this is why Thor and I are bros," Clint huffed.

"I'm with Thor and Clint, it is kind of amusing," Sam issued, with a small shrug.

Natasha glared at the three, along with Steve, Bruce and Tony. 

"Fuck this, I'm going back to the room," Bucky snarled, before turning away. 

"Bucky no!" Steve called, rushing after him.

"You three...you're insufferable," Natasha spat, glaring at Sam, Thor and Clint.

"What?" Clint asked. "We're teasing," he added.

"Not. The. Time," she hissed.

Bucky was waiting by the elevator, his hands clasped on his biceps as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. His eyes prickled with tears as he looked down at the floor, his throat clenching tightly. He chewed on his bottom lip, but he'd retracted his fangs then. _Why didn't I do that when I kissed Steve?_ he thought.

"Bucky..." Steve whispered.

He felt the blonde's hand on his shoulder but he shook it off. Steve persisted, wrapping his arm around Bucky's waist and turning him around. The brunette kept his head low as a tear slid down his cheek, hitting the floor afterwards.

"I can't do this Steve," he wavered.

"Sure you can. You're Bucky Barnes, from what I know he could do anything," the blonde mused.

The brunette looked up then, eyes glistening as another tear fell, only to be swept up by Steve's thumb. Steve cupped his jaw in his hand and tilted his head up, eyes fixed on Bucky's. He ran his thumb across Bucky's cold cheek, feeling Bucky's cheeks warm as a light blush spread across his cheeks.

"You sure know how to make a fella blush Stevie," Bucky murmured.

Steve grinned.

"Will you come back to the table? Eat with us? Talk? You can sit right next to me, I'll even let you sit in my lap if you want. I know how much you love that. You can settle in, hide your face in the crook of my neck, just as long as you're there," he soothed.

"But-" the brunette paused.

"It's okay, Natasha is sorting out Thor, Sam and Clint. You'll be okay," the blonde hummed.

Bucky stared at Steve, dropping his hands from his arms as he reached out with his metal hand and grasped Steve's shirt near his hip. He pulled Steve closer, his head falling against the blonde's chest. Steve smoothed his hand through Bucky's hair and waited for an answer.

"Are you two coming or what! You'll miss pizza!" Tony exclaimed.

Steve laughed.

"So how about it Buck?" he asked.

The elevator arrived then, and Bucky glanced inside it, then back to Steve. A part of him wanted to go back to their room, but then there was that force that pushed him back towards the others and Steve. He told himself he'd make an effort, these people were his friends now, Steve, his loving boyfriend. There was no need to keep turning his back on them now, because as Natasha had said, Tony and Bruce were so close to finding out how long this might last.

"Bucky?" Steve spoke, drawing him out of his thoughts.

He pressed the button to close the elevator again, taking Steve's hand in his, smiling softly. Steve grinned and kissed Bucky's cheek, moving down a little closer and kissing the corner of his mouth. Bucky's breath hitched slightly as he let his eyes fall closed. For some odd reason he had a weak spot around that area. Steve grinned against his skin, before pulling away. He put his arm around Bucky's waist then, hand low on his hip.

"Love you," he purred, close to Bucky's ear.

"Mm, love you too," Bucky hummed, a small smile curving at the corner of his mouth.

He'd managed to sit through it all, laughing, smiling and talking. Even when the afternoon was drawing to a close, Bucky still insisted on telling everybody one more story about his and Steve's time back in the forties. And everybody listened, they were friends now after all.

* * *

It was late evening when Bucky had been called down to the lab Tony and Bruce shared. The lab that started all of this _'hell'_ as Bucky had put it. He still had to keep restraining himself from Steve, his scent stuck firm in his senses. Steve had to run some errands with Natasha and Sam, so it was perfect timing for the _'science boyfriends'_ to call on Bucky. He passed by Clint and Thor on his way there, who still couldn't hold back their laughter. Bucky simply bared his fangs and made a threatening noise, which made Clint end up in Thor's lap. Bucky lent against the wall of the elevator, eyes closed as his arms were crossed over his chest. He was actually tired, which wasn't exactly normal. 

If he was a vampire he should be sleeping during the day and then waking up around night. What else did he have to do during the day anyway? The brunette sighed and opened his weary eyes, pushing himself off the wall as the elevator came to a halt. He wandered down the stairs to the lab, hearing the faint tune of a Pink Floyd song in the room. Tony and Bruce were standing by a bunch of screens, pointing and waving their hands. They looked like they were arguing and Bucky smirked, he loved seeing them get into arguments with each other. Bucky put the code in for the door and it opened for him as he stepped inside.

"I'm just saying, this could be a thing that doesn't wear off quickly!' Tony exclaimed.

"Well I'm saying it is," Bruce grunted.

"Oh yeah? Twenty bucks and a quickie right here on my desk says I'm right," Tony challenged.

Bruce frowned.

"Well right back at you! But I raise it to fifty bucks!" he yelled.

"Good, it's settled, now where the hell did I put my tablet," the brunette huffed.

"Y'know, you two fight like a married couple," Bucky spoke.

The pair froze in their spots and Bucky smiled smugly, his hands resting in his pockets. 

"You didn't hear anything, right?" Tony asked.

"Oh I heard _everything_ ," Bucky replied.

Tony faltered for a moment, before pointing his finger at Bucky.

"Not a word," he threatened.

"Don't worry, secrets safe with me, but we all know what you get up to anyway. Just, we don't know you make deals half the time," the brunette snorted.

"Did you come here for something?" Bruce snapped, gaze fixed on Bucky.

Bucky's smile faltered as he looked at Bruce, his brow creasing in confusion.

"Uh yeah, you two called me down here," he answered.

"Oh," Bruce breathed out. "Oh...crap, sorry Bucky," he added.

"It's my fault, I'll take the blame, I made him grouchy," Tony interjected.

His boyfriend sighed irritably.

"Come in Bucky, sit down, just don't you know...drink anything," Tony teased.

"Very funny," Bucky replied, wandering over to one of the swivel chairs.

He stared at the screens that were over the table, filled with more graphs and equations. The brunette scanned his eyes over them and tried to wrap his mind around it. But he couldn't, it was too confusing for him without somewhere there to explain to him. Tony nudged Bruce and nodded his head towards Bucky.

"He's like a curious little puppy," he whispered.

Bruce smirked.

"You have to admit, it's a little sweet, it's like having another Steve," he breathed out.

"Yeah but Steve's getting the hang of _most_ things now," Tony answered.

"I can hear you two whispering," Bucky mused, tilting his head up from where he was looking.

Tony cringed.

"Sorry...we shouldn't in the presence of _your_ majesty. But anyway-" he paused, seeing the hard stare from Bucky.

"Just because I'm a one hundred and ninety five year old vampire doesn't mean you need to treat me like I'm fucking royalty. I'm still me. I can just leave if you want," Bucky spat.

"No! No...don't do that, I'm sorry. Look, we called you hear to talk about your situation," Tony replied.

Bucky turned his whole body around in the chair, pulling one of his legs up and resting his chin on his knee.

"Go on," he offered.

Tony nodded and picked up his tablet.

"Right, so from what I gathered, you drank a solution that has some fairly strange side effects. From what I pieced together it won't wear off until after six days. Now five days, considering this is the first day since it started. Your super-serum is making it advance quickly do I'd say by 4am tomorrow morning you'll be something different," he explained.

"Wait, so I'm going to turn into five different things, if you exclude this one right now?" Bucky asked.

"Yes," Tony answered.

"Oh fuck," the brunette groaned, letting his head fall back.  "So what am I going to be tomorrow?" he questioned.

"You see that's the thing...we don't know," Tony issued.

"Well, Tony thinks it's going to go the full haul. But I don't. Given your serum, I think it'll last the second day and be gone by the third," Bruce interrupted.

Bucky only nodded, resting his elbow on the workbench as he stared at the ground. Five more days of turning into things he didn't know he was going to become. Clint was going to have an absolute joyride laughing at all of it. The brunette ran his hand over his face, swallowing the lump in his throat as he coughed slightly. 

"Bucky?" Tony spoke.

He put his tablet down and waved the screens away as he lent over the workbench. His hand rested against Bucky's arm and the brunette shifted slightly. Bucky's head turned as he moved his hand away and Tony saw the tear that fell out the corner of his eye. Tony's heart sunk, he wished he could have known more about the solution. It was most likely one of those ones that Bruce and himself made when drunk off their asses and feeling like horny teenagers, too distracted to see what was going in that bottle. He should have known, he should keep bottles and such in glass cases now.

"Bucky I'm sorry...it's my fault okay? Whoever says it's your fault for drinking it, I'm sorry. It'll be okay," he soothed.

Bucky laughed weakly, wiping the tear away with his thumb.

"For the life of me I didn't expect Tony Stark to be so caring," he mused.

"Well he is," Bruce interjected. "You could say, beauty tamed the beast," he added, with a grin.

Tony whipped his head around and glowered at the brunette.

"Did you just-" he stopped, pushing himself away from the workbench. "You are in so much trouble Brucie," he huffed, grasping the fabric of his shirt.

Bucky's eyebrows raised as he stared at the pair who had their eyes fixated, hard, on each other.

"I'll just um...leave," he hummed, pointing over his shoulder.

He was only three steps up on the stairs when he heard the first moan circulate through the gaps in the door. Bucky barked a laugh and started jogging up the stairs, his shoulders trembling with the laughter that coursed through him. He'd thought about going to find Steve, surely he'd be back by now. But when he asked _JARVIS_ the AI confirmed that Steve still wasn't home. The brunette sighed and looked around the main floor, it was empty. Nobody here, except the two horny rabbits downstairs and Thor and Clint down in the training room. Bucky didn't want to go and see them, they'd just make jokes most likely. 

" _JARVIS_ , how long until you think Steve will be back?" he asked.

"I'd say within the next two hours, sir," _JARVIS_ responded.

Bucky nodded and bit his lip, scuffing his boot on the floor. _Maybe I can go for a run?_ he thought. So that's exactly what Bucky did. And he found himself running faster than he'd ever run in his life. Maybe being a vampire had its perks. 

* * *

By midnight, Bucky came home, drained, feeling like he'd ran a marathon. He'd stayed out longer than two hours and knew Steve would most likely be looking for him. Bucky stepped into the elevator, noting how quiet it was in the tower. Not to mention when he'd arrived home, a lot of the lights were out. He'd figured everybody had gone to bed. Save for the light downstairs in the lab, which was obviously Tony and Bruce, either working or sleeping on the couch that was in there. The brunette smirked, thinking about everything that had happened in that one day. He was glad to be getting rid of this whole vampire thing, but the thought of what was to come was scaring him half to death. 

Half of him believed Tony, the other half believed Bruce. Bucky was conflicted, he couldn't settle on one. In all honesty, he hoped it ended quickly as possible, he couldn't suffer five more days not knowing what could happen. His eyelids dipped slightly as he yawned, fangs out because he really needed a feed. Only a small one, just a few drops of blood would do it. He called it a _'midnight snack'_ really. The brunette scoffed at himself, before feeling the elevator stop, the doors opening to his and Steve's floor. _Ah, home, sweet home_ he thought.

"Goodnight Sergeant Barnes," _JARVIS_ spoke suddenly.

Bucky jumped, his hand over his chest, eyes wide as he held into the opposite wall of the elevator. He frowned and looked over at the panel, huffing irritably.

"Thanks _JARVIS_. I really needed a scare when I'm just about to go to bed," he grunted.

"I'm sorry sir," the AI replied.

The brunette rolled his eyes.

"It's fine, goodnight pal," he answered, stepping out of the elevator. 

As he made his way down the hallway to the bedroom, the lights dimmed and then darkened in the kitchen and lounge area, before following on with the hallway. By the time Bucky reached the bedroom, the floor was dark, but he could see perfectly well. He pushed the door open and stepped inside, closing the door quietly. Steve was on the bed, shoulder rising and falling as he breathed softly. Bucky smiled slightly, his eyes trailing down the blonde, taking in the _curve_ of his hip and his _toned_ back muscles. The brunette tugged his shirt off, then moved to his shoes and socks, then his jeans. Steve shifted in his sleep and murmured something and Bucky let out a small chuckle. He grabbed a band off the bookshelf and tied his hair back, letting a few loose strands hang at the front.

"Bucky," Steve moaned, suddenly.

Bucky's eyes widened a fraction as he saw Steve turn and lay on his back. His left hand aimlessly slid down his torso, lower and _lower_ until it rested on his waistband. _Shit is he dreaming about me?_ Bucky thought. The brunette had to hide his laughter, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly as he approached the bed. Steve moaned again, his fingers on his right hand curling into the sheets, chest rising high, then falling quickly. Bucky swallowed the lump in his throat as he knelt on the bed, feeling it dip as he shifted over to Steve. He put his left arm over Steve, hand resting near his left hip as his right hand rested against the blonde's chest. Steve made a small humming noise and Bucky laughed at the smile on his face. It woke him, his eyes flying open as he stared at the brunette. 

"Buck?" he asked, wearily, his eyes still adjusting to the dark room.

"Hey Stevie," Bucky replied.

"Where have you been?" he questioned. 

"I went for a run. Think I scared a few people along the way. Tony called me Flash this morning, I really did feel like Flash," the brunette joked.

Steve chuckled lowly.

"Thought you'd ran away or something," he murmured.

"What? Steve...I wouldn't do that," Bucky soothed, taking Steve's hand in his.

"I know, sorry...I just, thought after Clint being a bit annoying and all you might have wanted time away until this wore off," Steve answered.

The brunette smiled sadly but then shook his head. Steve rested his hand against Bucky's chest, the warmth and cold mixing together as he gazed at the brunette.

"What's wrong?" he queried.

"Before my run, Tony and Bruce called me down to the lab. Tony thinks it won't wear off for another five days, Bruce thinks it'll wear off by the end of tomorrow," Bucky explained.

"Well that's great if it wears off sooner than Tony thinks," Steve replied.

"No...Steve. Because if it does continue on for the next five days I'm going to become five different things. And Tony and Bruce have no idea what I'll be," the brunette mused.

Steve let out a sort of squeaking noise, holding his hand over his mouth. Bucky frowned at him as the blonde's body started trembling. His mouth couldn't stay shut for any longer and Steve had to let go. He burst into loud laughter, turning his body away from Bucky. The brunette rolled his eyes and moved off the bed, sighing in annoyance. Steve's shoulders trembled violently as he started cackling like an old witch, knees bending as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"I'll just sleep in the spare room again," Bucky grunted.

"N-no!" Steve protested, trying to stop the laughs escaping. "Bucky come on I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, turning back around.

"You're being exactly like Clint and laughing at me," Bucky grumbled.

"Bucky I'm sorry. Please. It is kind of amusing now, because you could turn into anything and I dunno' it'll be funny to see," Steve rambled. "God I'm sorry. Bucky...please, I missed you last night," he pleaded.

Bucky dumped his jeans back down and bit his lip as he stalked back over to the bed. Steve took his arm and pulled him down, the brunette now on top of him, his hands resting at the small of Bucky's back. He looked up at the brunette, the moonlight illuminating his face. 

"You look tired," he commented.

"Mmpf, hungry too," Bucky sighed, resting his face into the crook of Steve's neck.

"Didn't you eat not too long ago?" Steve asked.

"Yes, but consider it a midnight craving," Bucky mumbled.

Steve fell silent, listening to Bucky's shallow breathing, hands caressing every dent and curve on the brunette's back. He'd thought about it, all day, every second. _Hell_ , he was thinking about it now, and it was arousing him slightly. 

"You know I can feel that," the brunette scoffed.

"Sorry I-" Steve paused, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Buck..." he added.

"Yeah?" Bucky answered.

"You can...y'know, if you want to. I'd like to know what it feels like," the blonde whispered.

Bucky pushed himself up slightly, hands on either side of Steve's shoulders, his eyes fixed on Steve's eyes which were pooling with black. He could hear Steve's heart beat thudding heavily, and his blood running south. It was with that, that the smell hit Bucky's nose and he groaned, letting his head fall back as his fangs retracted slowly. Steve stared up at him, his cheeks flushing as he ran his hand down Bucky's chest. The brunette's fingers clenched into the sheets as he looked back down at Steve, his eyes hungry, tongue gliding out to lick his lower lip.

"Steve I don't want to hurt you..." he breathed out.

"Bucky, after everything I've felt. Being attacked by an alien mob, getting shoved into walls, kicked and punched and so on. I think I can managed a small bite to the neck," Steve assured him.

"These fangs are so sharp though," Bucky whispered.

The blonde's hands came up to rest on Bucky's cheeks, his head tilting slightly as he smiled. Bucky moaned softly, smelling Steve's blood right there in his wrist as he turned his head.

"So _good_ ," he growled, hoarsely. 

"Please Buck...if it helps you through the night," Steve soothed.

"Okay," Bucky crooned. "You gonna' sit up for me? Sit against the headboard," he added.

Steve nodded and shifted as Bucky moved off of him. The blonde pushed himself up, back resting against the headboard, placing a pillow behind him too. Bucky crawled up, placing himself between Steve's legs, hands running up his sides, then back down his chest. Steve sighed contently and let his head fall back, hands smoothing up Bucky's thighs. The brunette's lips pressed against Steve's jaw, before moving up and pressing a tender kiss to his lips. His boyfriend hummed and tugged on Bucky's lip, earning a groan from the brunette. 

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Bucky hummed.

He trailed kisses back down Steve's jaw to his neck, nostrils flaring as he let out a small huff. Steve's hands squeezed his thighs gently as Bucky pinpointed the safest spot to bite. His eyes gleamed as he took in the smell and listened to Steve's erratic heartbeat.

"Relax doll," he soothed, rubbing small circles on Steve's hip.

Bucky's tongue rested on Steve's skin and he shuddered, before the brunette blew hot air on the spot, smiling softly. Steve pulled Bucky closer, the brunette now straddling the blonde. He rolled his hips slightly and Bucky moaned, rolling his hips back down on Steve. His eyes fell closed as he rested his cold lips against Steve's skin, smelling the scent again.

"Smells so... _good_ ," he purred, parting his lips.

Steve felt his heart hammering against his chest, so hard it might burst out. Bucky let out a sound from his throat as Steve closed his eyes, waiting...and _waiting_. He felt the fangs touch his skin, they were like needles, but that was only the beginning. His eyes opened, just as Bucky pierced his skin, sinking his teeth in. Steve cried out, eyes watering as he felt blood slide over his collarbone. Bucky moaned _deeply_ , the vibrations rumbling up his throat as his eyes rolled back. The taste hit his tongue and he groaned, feeling it slide down his throat, blood dripping down his chin. 

"Bu- _ah!_ " Steve yelped, feeling Bucky change the angle.

His fingers dug into Bucky's back, so tight it would most likely bruise. He let out a _helpless_ moan, his head lolling back, eyes rolling afterwards. Bucky opened his eyes and heard Steve's slowing heartbeat, his own need slowly becoming a dull ache. 

"Bucky...that's enough," Steve choked out.

Bucky closed his eyes and forced himself to stop, he pulled his fangs out and ripped the pillowcase off of his pillow. He folded it up and then pressed it against Steve's wound, putting pressure on it. Steve's head hit the headboard and he let out a sharp breath, eyes falling closed.

"Steve, are you okay?" Bucky questioned. 

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. Just...wow," Steve wavered.

"What?" Bucky replied.

"It was...that was seriously the _most_ arousing thing ever," he huffed out.

The brunette smirked.

"You're such a daredevil," he issued.

"Worth it," Steve breathed out.

Bucky reached over to the bedside table and grabbed some tissues, wiping the blood off his lips and chin. He grabbed Steve's right hand and put it on the pillowcase, which was now seeping with blood. Steve tilted his head up and kissed the corner of Bucky's mouth again, the brunette smiling softly, as he pressed a tender kiss to Steve's warm lips in return.

"Put pressure on it, I'm gonna' go grab some things from the first aid kit," he soothed, shifting off the bed.

Steve nodded weakly.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Mm?" Bucky answered.

"When you come back...do you think you could fix the big problem downstairs?" Steve questioned, smirking coyly and biting his lip.

His heart rate jumped for a moment as he darted his eyes down to Steve's obvious problem in his briefs.

"In Steve talk that means, I'd really like you to do it now," he soothed.

"Maybe," Steve chuckled.

"Well if you wanna' bleed out while I blow you to death then by all means I'll do it," the brunette teased.

Steve's smirk fell.

"On second thought, I think I'd like to still be alive for it," he groaned.

"Thought so," Bucky laughed. 

He left the room and closed the bathroom door behind him, smile falling from his face. His hands rested against the sink as he looked into the mirror, seeing the colour coming back onto his face. It's happening, the changing, little by little he thought. 

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" he sighed.

But Bucky had to push through, he couldn't lock himself away, no matter what happened. Tomorrow was a new day, and it would bring on another interesting change for Bucky. He just hoped it wasn't as bad as what it was today. 


End file.
